Démasque moi et attrape moi si tu peux
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro, tête d'ananas, illusionniste, voleur, trafiquant, escroc et stalker de profession, accessoirement pervers et sadique. Hibari Kyoya, alouette, fier, asocial et bagarreur et officier de police de profession. Un jeu du chat/souris commence!
1. Préambule

_[**Résumé entier** : Rokudo Mukuro, tête d'ananas, illusionniste, voleur, trafiquant, escroc et stalker de profession, accessoirement pervers, sadique et imbu de sa personne. Hibari Kyoya, alouette, fier, asocial et bagarreur, officier de police de profession et accessoirement beau garçon. Et quand le premier est considéré comme un dangereux criminel, c'est un jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'engagent entre deux hommes que tout semblent opposer.]

* * *

_

**Démasque-moi et attrape-moi si tu peux…**

**Rating : M **_(Pas tout le temps faut pas abuser non plus mais de temps en temps et selon le contexte… Je l'indiquerais quand ce sera nécessaire. Faites bien attention s'il vous plait !)_**  
Genre: **Un peu de tout, de l'action, de l'amour, de l'humour...**  
Couple : **6918 et d'autres en second plan que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir**  
Disclaimer : **Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages du manga appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tout le reste il est à moi.**  
Divers :** Cette fois c'est du Mukuro et du Hibari ensemble… Gya, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça possible _(mais je vous assure que je n'ai rien contre le couple)_. C'est juste que j'aie l'habitude des gentils petits nekos qui se laisse faire. Pour faire simple, celui qui me paraîtra le plus « faible » sera un uke à mes yeux, et le plus fort un seme. C'est pour cela que je privilégie des couples comme MukuroxTsuna ou HibarixTsuna, etc. Mais pour le bien de cette histoire, soyons fou! J'espère que vous aimerez !  
**| ! | Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes de grammaire et autres ! | ! |**

* * *

**Préambule**

**Nom :** Rokudo**  
Prénom :** Mukuro**  
Date de naissance :** Inconnu**  
Age :** Inconnu**  
Taille :** Inconnu**  
Poids :** Inconnu**  
Nationalité :** Italienne**  
Groupe sanguin :** Inconnu**  
**

**Chefs d'inculpations :**  
- Vol mineurs et majeurs d'œuvres d'art entre autres  
- Escroqueries diverses  
- Harcèlements  
- Trafiquants de drogue  
- Récemment hacker après que des fichiers d'identité du service de police ait été dérobé.

**[Classé comme cible prioritaire par les forces de police]  
[Fiche établie par l'inspecteur Komatsu]

* * *

**

**Nom :** Hibari**  
Prénom :** Kyoya**  
Surnom :** Alouette**  
Date de naissance :** 5 mai**  
Age :** 23 ans**  
Taille :** 1m85**  
Poids :** 60 kg_ (j'ai pu le vérifier quand j'ai réussi à l'emmener jusqu'au lit la dernière fois)_**  
Nationalité :** Japonaise**  
Groupe sanguin :** B**  
Phrase fétiche :** Je vais te mordre à mort !_ (elle me donne des frissons)_**  
**

**Chefs d'inculpations :**  
- Vraiment trop mignon  
- Plus que vraiment trop mignon, il est terriblement sexy  
- M'a séduit inconsciemment  
- Occupe mes pensées  
- Me poursuit sans arrêt (sans pour autant me déplaire)  
- A un caractère de cochon (mais c'est ce qui fait son charme)

**[Classé comme cible spéciale par moi-même]  
[Fiche établie par moi-même après avoir hacker le système informatique de la police]

* * *

**

**Nom :** Rokudo**  
Prénom:** Mukuro**  
Surnom :** Tête d'ananas**  
Date de naissance :** Toujours inconnu**  
Age :** 23 ans _(il m'a simplement dit avoir le même âge que le mien)_**  
Taille :** 1m88 _(donnée approximative)_**  
Poids :** 63 kg _(après qu'il m'eut dit de soustraire 6 à une position sexuelle… ce mec est vraiment tordu !)_**  
Nationalité :** Italienne**  
Groupe sanguin :** Toujours inconnu

**Chefs d'inculpations :**  
- Vol mineurs et majeurs d'œuvres d'art entre autres  
- Escroqueries diverses  
- Harcèlements_ (moi principalement)_  
- Trafiquants de drogue  
- Récemment hacker après que des fichiers d'identité du service de police ait été dérobé. _(la mienne entre autre. Je le tuerais pour ça !)_  
- Et aussi enfoiré de première et complètement pervers

**[Classé comme cible prioritaire par les forces de police et par moi]  
[Fiche personnel établie par l'inspecteur Hibari]

* * *

**

**Résolution d'Hibari Kyoya à ce jour:** Arrêter Rokudo Mukuro une bonne fois pour toute pour tout ces crimes et lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre son perpétuelle harcèlement.

**Résolution de Rokudo Mukuro à ce jour: **Attirer Hibari dans un lit et cette fois plus car affinité _(enfin il était certainement le seul à le penser)_. L'alouette serait à lui un jour ou l'autre!**  
**


	2. L'affaire Kokuyo Land

_[**Résumé entier** : Rokudo Mukuro, tête d'ananas, illusionniste, voleur, trafiquant, escroc et stalker de profession, accessoirement pervers, sadique et imbu de sa personne. Hibari Kyoya, alouette, fier, asocial et bagarreur, officier de police de profession et accessoirement beau garçon. Et quand le premier est considéré comme un dangereux criminel, c'est un jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'engagent entre deux hommes que tout semblent opposer.]_

* * *

**Démasque-moi et attrape-moi si tu peux…  
**

**Genre : M  
Couple : **6918 et d'autres en second plan que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir**  
Disclaimer : **Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages du manga appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tout le reste il est à moi.**  
Divers :** Tout les termes utilisés proviennent de pages Wikipédia. Leurs interprétations tant à leurs utilisations peuvent se conformer comme elles peuvent aussi différer de leur sens d'origine.  
**| ! | Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes de grammaire et autres ! | ! |**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**_ (V2)  
« L'affaire Kokuyo Land»_

**Département de la Police Métropolitaine (MPD) – Bureau de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé**

L'agitation régnait aujourd'hui dans le Bureau de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul bureau à être en proie à un tel tumulte car malheureusement, le crime n'attendait pas. Chacun travaillait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et avec acharnement pour rassembler les éléments pertinents à la résolution d'une enquête, interroger les suspects, partir sur le terrain ou analyser les preuves trouvaient sur les différents lieux des crimes. Mais aujourd'hui, dans le Bureau de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé, la tension était à son comble. Une nouvelle réunion allait avoir lieu afin de décider des mesures qui allaient être prise contre l'un des plus grands ennemis encore jamais rencontrés par les forces de police. Hibari Kyoya lui-même ressentait une certaine excitation.

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**_ (célibataire et super populaire)  
Membre de la Troisième division de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé.  
Chargé de la surveillance et de la collecte d'informations ainsi que du démantèlement et de l'arrestation des criminels._

* * *

Il rassembla quelques feuilles dans un dossier qu'il cala sous son bras et s'apprêta à quitter son bureau quand il vit un homme s'approcher de lui à grand pas et qui faisait de grand geste de la main dans sa direction. Il soupira et gratifia le nouvel arrivant d'un regard noir, dont le visage gracile ne faisait que renforcer la fausse innocence de ses yeux mauves.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de m'attendre à la salle de réunion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre. Puis qu'on y aille ensemble ou que je t'attende, qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- Rien je suppose Et arrête avec ce paquet de bonbons tu veux ? Bientôt tu auras du sucre à la place du sang dans les veines.  
- Tu sais bien que je ne suis plus moi-même si je n'ai pas ma dose quotidienne.  
- Je vais te mordre à mort si tu continues à me rabâcher la même excuse à chaque fois Une journée sans manger de marshmallow ne te tuera pas Byakuran.  
- Mord-moi tant que tu veux je ne plierais pas face à tes menaces.

* * *

_**Byakuran**__ (accro aux marshmallow) - Partenaire d'Hibari Kyoya  
Simple d'esprit mais très intelligent  
Membre de la Troisième division de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé  
Chargé de la surveillance et de la collecte d'informations ainsi que du démantèlement et de l'arrestation des criminels._

* * *

Hibari soupira et se contenta d'attraper son partenaire par le col de la chemise et de le trainer derrière lui comme si de rien n'était et tout ceux qui les croisaient dans les couloirs et l'ascenseur ne cillèrent même pas devant le spectacle d'un Hibari trainant son partenaire qui se laissait faire sans ciller. Il l'abandonna ensuite sur l'un des sièges avant de s'assoir à côté de lui une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la salle de conférence et lui arracha son paquet de bonbons des mains après qu'il eut entendu le son provenant de l'ouverture de l'emballage, tandis que d'autres inspecteurs prenaient place à leur tour, et que la salle fut momentanément plongée dans une semi-obscurité une fois tout le monde rassemblé. Un homme aux cheveux blond apparu soudain, vêtu d'un costard noir rayé de gris très élégant qui mettaient en valeur sa taille longiligne et ses épaules légèrement étroites. Chacun put alors admirer la démarche majestueuse du Directeur du Bureau de lutte contre le Crime organisé Sawada Ieyasu alors qu'il s'avançait sur l'estrade, avant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction devant ses yeux d'ambres étincelants tournés vers eux.

* * *

_**Sawada Ieyasu**__ ('charismatique chef du BLCO – préfère qu'on l'appelle Giotto)  
Cultivé et intelligent – Aimable et généreux  
Responsable en chef du Bureau de lutte contre le Crime Organisé.  
Aide très souvent la Division des Affaires générales de Lutte contre le Crime organisé_

* * *

- Merci à tous d'être venu aujourd'hui commença-t-il d'une voix puissante et clair.

Un autre homme apparu et s'avança vers lui, un dossier sous le bras qu'il lui tendit avant de rejoindre un bureau sur l'estrade un peu plus loin, sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable relié au projecteur qui diffusait les images sur le grand écran devant eux. Byakuran se pencha et s'accouda sur le dossier du fauteuil devant lui, observant la scène avec intérêt.

- C'est G non ? murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.  
- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Giotto- Taishō n'a qu'un seul secrétaire personnel. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire un bras droit.  
- C'est juste qu'on le voie rarement. Il est toujours dans l'ombre du capitaine. M'enfin bon.

* * *

_**G**__ (n'a jamais révéler à personne sa véritable identité) - Bras droit de Giotto  
Silencieux mais toujours prompt à s'emporter quand il est énervé – Franc et honnête  
Responsable et Membre de la Division des Affaires générales de Lutte contre le Crime organisé._

* * *

- Comme indiqué sur la circulaire que j'ai fait parvenir, cette réunion à pour but de vous faire part des nouvelles mesures qui ont été prise contre l'une de nos principales cibles, Rokudo Mukuro. Avant cela, je vais laisser le soin à G de vous faire un récapitulatif quant aux données que nous avons le concernons. G, si tu veux bien te donner la peine.

G Inclina la tête et se leva du bureau, une petite télécommande à la main avant de se placer au milieu de l'estrade, non loin de Giotto. Derrière lui, l'écran géant afficha une photo de l'homme que recherchaient activement toutes les forces de police du pays. Sur la photo, l'homme en question semblait sortir d'un bâtiment délabré.

- Comme vous le savez tous, commença G avec son habituel voix monotone, nous avons peu d'informations concernant Rokudo Mukuro mis à part ses origines. Italien, nous pouvons en déduire que le Japon n'est pas sa seule zone d'action et que surtout, il n'est pas seul à agir. Dernièrement, plusieurs affaires nous ont prouvés qu'il avait agi avec l'aide de nombreux complices dont les identités nous sont toujours inconnues. A présent, si vous regardez dans le dossier qui vous a été confiez tout à l'heure, vous verrez les photos quand à chaque personne ayant été vu en sa présence ses six dernières semaines et que nous considérons actuellement comme ses principaux complices.  
- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir enquêter sur eux je présume.

Les visages se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. D'assez grande carrure avec de larges épaules, blond avec des yeux perçants et le visage complètement détendu, Gamma était comme Byakuran avachi sur le siège devant lui, les bras autour du dossier. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les photos qu'il avait dans les mains.

- C'est cela Gamma. Plus on en saura sur eux et sur leur membre, plus il nous sera aisé de les arrêter tous. Toute les informations utiles quand à vos investigations sont dans le dossier.

* * *

_**Gamma **__(assez porté sur l'alcool qu'il boit sans modération)  
D'origine italienne – Arrogant mais très efficace dans son travail  
Membre de la Troisième division de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé._

* * *

Sur le grand écran, la photo de Mukuro glissa en arrière-plan et d'autres photos s'élargirent à l'écran.

- Rokudo Mukuro à plusieurs chefs d'inculpations à son actif qui font de lui un criminel notoire et très dangereux. Vols d'œuvres d'arts de toutes sortes de très grandes valeurs à la fois dans des musées, des sites et des propriétés privés. Il est aussi derrière plusieurs escroqueries de toutes sortes dans des établissements publics et privés, se livrent au harcèlement (Hibari serra les poings et une veine palpita à son front) et fait aussi dans le trafic de drogue. On le soupçonne dernièrement de faire dans le trafic d'armes. De plus, comme vous le savez tous, des dossiers ont été volés lors de l'attaque de notre base informatique il y a 3 semaine. Il est bien demandé à ceux dont les dossiers ont été probablement consultés de bien faire attention, et de prendre les mesures de sécurité qui s'imposent.  
- Faites extrêmement attention, continua Giotto le visage sombre. La dangerosité de cet homme n'est pas seulement due à ces crimes, mais à ces capacités hors du commun qui lui ont valu le surnom d'«illusionniste sombre. » Il peut prendre momentanément n'importe quel apparence, même celle d'un objet inanimé. Pour contrer ses capacités, nous avons fait appel au Département des Recherches et au Département Scientifique. Leurs résultats seront principalement confiés aux équipes allant sur le terrain. G.  
- Vous devrez à présent enquêter sur l'identité des complices de Rokudo Mukuro et procédez à leur arrestation. Les méthodes ne changent pas. Collecte d'informations, surveillance, infiltration sont vos principaux ordres de mission. Le reste va de soi. Le dernier point de cette réunion concerne l'affaire en cours sur notre criminel.

Les photos disparurent de l'écran pour être remplacer par plusieurs photos d'un grand bâtiment délabré.

- Surnommé Kokuyo Land, on soupçonne cet endroit d'être sa dernière planque pour son trafic de drogue. Des témoins affirment l'y avoir vu récemment en compagnie d'une femme et d'un groupe d'hommes. Les informations que nous avons à ce sujet nous viennent de l'équipe d'investigation de la Matori, avec qui nous allons collaborer pour cette affaire.  
- HEIN ?

Ce fut une clameur générale qui s'éleva dans les rangs et Hibari poussa un soupir consterné. A côté de Gamma, un homme se leva montrant à tous son imposante carrure.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous faire équipe avec la brigade des stup ' ? Ne sommes-nous pas suffisant ? Nous avons beaucoup plus de moyens qu'eux, et plus d'hommes aussi. Dîtes-leur que nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux et que nous nous débrouillerons seuls !  
- Il suffit Tazaru, le réprimanda alors Gamma sans rien changer de sa position, calmant ainsi les ardeurs de son voisin et de tous ceux qui avaient partagé l'enthousiasme de son discours. Et vous aussi bouclez-là un peu. Si on est autant au courant de la situation actuelle c'est uniquement grâce à eux. Ou vous allez peut-être me dire que l'un d'entre vous savait quelque chose à propos de leur planque et aurez décidé de faire cavalier seul en gardant ça secret je présume ?

Un silence s'installa alors que Giotto souriait depuis l'estrade en approuvant de la tête.

- Dé… désolé Gamma. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.  
- Si tu comprends ton erreur c'est suffisant Tazaru.

* * *

_**Tazaru**__ (est du genre à foncer tête baissé) – Partenaire de Gamma  
Assez bête mais toujours très impliqué – Sa force est son seul atout  
Membre de la Troisième division de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé._

* * *

- Terminons, je vous prie, continua G comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je disais donc que la Matori allait collaborer avec nous au cours de cette affaire. L'équipe 1 de la Troisième Division et l'équipe 1 de la Cinquième Division seront les chargés de l'affaire et rencontrerons les représentants de la Matori cet après-midi dans le bureau de Giotto - Taishō. Les équipes 2 des deux divisions serviront de soutien à la moindre demande. Vos résultats devront être donnés aux responsables d'enquêtes  
- N'oubliez pas ! Termina Giotto. Votre mission principale est de découvrir l'identité des complices de Mukuro et de les arrêter une bonne fois pour tous. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il nous nargue et bien trop longtemps qu'ils perpétuent leur crime. Il est temps pour nous d'y mettre fin. Je compte sur les capacités de chacun d'entre vous. J'ai confiance en vous ! Ne me décevez pas ! C'est donc tout pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce bien compris ?  
- Oui Giotto – Taishō !

Tous les membres de la salle se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et saluèrent Giotto qui quitta l'estrade en compagnie de G. Hibari s'étira et leva les yeux vers Byakuran qui opina de la tête. Tous les deux formaient l'équipe 1 de la Troisième Division. Ils devaient rejoindre le bureau de Giotto afin de prendre connaissance des détails de ce qui allait être à présent leur principale mission. Mais aussi faire la connaissance des membres de la Matori avec qui ils allaient devoir collaborer. Ils quittèrent la salle de conférence en même temps que tous les autres quand une voix les interpella dans le couloir. Hibari leva les yeux en s'arrêtant, suivit de près par Byakuran et reconnut Yamamoto Takeshi dont les cheveux noirs coupés court mettaient en valeur son visage angulaire pourvu d'un teint bronzé sur lequel brillait des yeux flamboyants et empreints de sauvagerie, ainsi qu'une cicatrice qui lui barrait le menton. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et le saluèrent d'un mouvement de la tête.

- C'est super, on va travailler ensemble une fois de plus !  
- Ça ne m'enchante pas mais ce sont les ordres du chef, soupira Hibari mécontent.  
- Oh allez, on est toujours plus efficace à plusieurs. Et c'est plus marrant comme ça aussi, pas vrai Byakuran ?  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi bien qu'en réalité je m'en moque complètement, lâcha-t-il simplement en engloutissant un marshmallow.  
- Hahaha.

* * *

_**Yamamoto Takeshi**__ (accro du baseball)  
Toujours jovial et de bonne humeur – Intelligent et vif d'esprit – Calme et posé contrairement à son partenaire.  
Membre de la Cinquième division de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé._

* * *

- Et toi Gokudera, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?  
- Je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Devoir faire équipe avec l'asocial… le Boss veut surement notre mort.  
- Tu veux que je te morde à mort Smoking Bomb ?  
- Essaye un peu pour voir !

* * *

_**Gokudera Hayato**__ (Gros fumeur et fétichiste des explosifs) – Partenaire de Yamamoto Takeshi  
Colérique et impoli – Extrêmement intelligent  
Membre de la Cinquième division de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé._

* * *

Des cheveux gris et un teint d'albâtre, des yeux tombant de la même couleur dans lesquels brillait une pointe de malice, telles étaient dans les grandes lignes les caractéristiques qui définissaient le physique de Gokudera Hayato qui quitta le mur sur lequel il était appuyé pour faire face à Hibari, sa cigarette coincé entre les lèvres. Connaissant le gout immodéré pour la bagarre des deux hommes, Byakuran et Yamamoto s'interposèrent sans plus attendre pour éviter l'affrontement et allèrent jusqu'à menacer les deux hommes de faire part de leur altercation à Giotto s'ils continuaient. Ce que bien sûr, les deux hommes redoutaient le plus. Car si le chef pouvait habituellement se montrer d'une nature très douce, il n'en était pas moins un homme dont la force était à ce qu'on disait, terrifiante.

- Ma ma Gokudera. Tu sais bien qu'Hibari-san est celui qui en connait le plus sur Rokudo. Nous devons compter sur son aide.  
- Je sais je sais, grommela Gokudera en avançant.

C'est dans une tension presque palpable que les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, Byakuran mâchonnant ses marshmallows d'un air détaché, Gokudera éteignant sa cigarette avec une moue de mépris pour éviter que l'ascenseur ne se bloque, croyant à un incendie, Hibari faisant sa tête des mauvais jours pour montrer à quel point cela l'irritait de devoir partager le même air avec trois herbivores et Yamamoto essayant tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant une blague qui malheureusement ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Ce dernier espérait seulement que leur attitude changerait une fois qu'il serait arrivé dans le bureau de Giotto. Ou ça allait mal aller.

**À suivre...**


	3. Mise au point

_[**Résumé entier** : Rokudo Mukuro, tête d'ananas, illusionniste, voleur, trafiquant, escroc et stalker de profession, accessoirement pervers, sadique et imbu de sa personne. Hibari Kyoya, alouette, fier, asocial et bagarreur, officier de police de profession et accessoirement beau garçon. Et quand le premier est considéré comme un dangereux criminel, c'est un jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'engagent entre deux hommes que tout semblent opposer.]_

* * *

**Démasque-moi et attrape-moi si tu peux…**

**Genre : M  
Couple : **6918 et d'autres en second plan que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir**  
Disclaimer : **Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages du manga appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tout le reste il est à moi.**  
Divers :** Et voilà la reprise de cette fic ! L'air de rien elle me tenait à cœur et pourtant je l'ai délaissée. Merci à C-Dark-Dream qui par sa review dans une autre de mes fics, m'a obligé à me faire un peu de forcing sur ce coup-là xD Honte à moi ! Donc pour son retour, j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire ? Vous ravir ? Qui sait =) Et merci pour les précédentes reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir !  
**| ! | Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes de grammaire et autres ! | ! |**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**_  
« Mise au point»_

**Quelque part dans un grand bâtiment désaffecté. **

Les volutes de fumée de plusieurs cigarettes s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond, formant un brouillard si dense dans la pièce qu'il était à présent presque impossible pour les personnes présentes de se distinguer entres elles. Cependant, personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'un tel détail. Pour preuve, un homme confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir tendit simplement le bras sur le côté, une belle femme dont les cheveux lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules versant ce qu'il restait de sa bouteille de bourbon dans le verre qu'il avait tendu vers elle. Un autre jouait un air mélancolique sur un piano de grande manufacture tandis que le reste du groupe murmurait dans les coins les plus sombres de la pièce, apparemment plongés dans ce qui semblait être de grandes discussions. Tous se turent finalement quand un homme apparut dans une brume de fumée indigo et ils se rapprochèrent, saluant le membre le plus éminent de leur groupe. À leur façon.

- Sale déchet, tu es en retard ! Gronda une voix avec colère, le verre éclatant dans son poing qu'il avait serré.

- Ushishi ! Lâcha un autre. Le Prince déteste qu'on le fasse attendre. Tu devrais montrer plus d'égard envers mon génie.

- Je te ferais payer le prix de mon billet d'avion, déclara un autre d'une voix basse, le visage emmitouflé dans un capuchon.

Celui envers qui était adressé toutes ses formes de politesse s'avança lentement, la lumière des chandelles éclairant subrepticement son visage.

- Kufufu. Veuillez me pardonnez, mais j'avais des affaires urgents à régler.

Dans la pénombre, un œil rouge se mit à luire dangereusement.

**OOOoooOOO**

**Département de la Police Métropolitaine (MPD) – Bureau de Sawada Ieyasu **_(alias Giotto)_

- Vous voilà, lâcha simplement G en les voyant arriver. Suivez-moi.

Il se retourna sans un mot de plus et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Giotto qui les attendait. Assis sur son fauteuil et les mains croisées sur son bureau, deux individus attendaient près de lui et les quatre hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à remarquer leur présence. Quand il les vit arriver, Giotto leur fit un signe de la main et une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés dans la pièce, Hibari put les observer de plus près. L'un était grand et blond et les manches de sa chemise qu'il avait retroussées jusqu'aux coudes laissaient apparaître sur son bras gauche un tatouage. Ses cheveux quand à eux étaient presque du même blond que Giotto tandis que dans ses yeux brillaient un éclat à la fois vif et intelligent. Le garçon juste à côté de lui était plus petit. Brun, ses yeux d'ambres malgré l'air timide qu'il affichait semblait avoir la capacité de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Contrairement à son homologue, au premier abord il semblait plutôt banal pourtant il se dégageait de lui comme quelque chose de captivant. Troublé malgré lui par un herbivore si faible d'apparence, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une légère ressemblance avec Giotto. Celui-ci sembla comprendre la même pensée qui traversait l'esprit de ses hommes et il ne put s'empêcher de glousser, tendant la main vers le brun qui se rapprocha de lui.

- Les garçons ! Voici l'équipe de la Matori qui se joindra à vos investigations. Cavallone Dino qui s'avère être la connaissance d'un grand ami à moi, annonça-t-il en désignant du doigt le grand blond. Et voici enfin Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dans un même geste, Hibari et les autres leur adressèrent un signe de la tête, geste répété par les des deux hommes avant que Gokudera ne pousse une exclamation de surprise.

- Chef, vous avez dit Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Alors il… il est…

- Il est le fils de mon frère et donc mon neveu.

Giotto acquiesça alors que le dit Tsuna leur souriait timidement. Yamamoto et Gokudera eurent une exclamation de surprise alors que Byakuran haussait les sourcils. Quand bien même que le petit brun ne semblait pas briller par sa présence, le simple fait qu'il ait un lien de famille avec leur chef suffit à ce qu'il remonte d'un léger cran dans leur estime. On put deviner sur leur visage que la perspective de collaborer avec eux ne les dérangeaient plus vraiment outre mesure. Hibari quand à lui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, se décidant à couper court à la discussion qui à ses yeux n'avait pas le moindre intérêt que celui de lui faire perdre son temps.

- Taishō. La mission, rappela-t-il d'une voix morne en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ha ! Bien sur Kyoya-kun. Veuillez m'excusez pour ce léger intermède et venons-en au plus important.

Le commandant en chef se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la pièce annexe qui jouxtait son bureau, suivit par le reste du groupe. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de réunion de taille moyenne pourvue d'un vidéo projecteur et d'un grand tableau blanc et s'installèrent chacun sur une des chaises qui entouraient la grande table en demi-cercle au centre de la pièce. G leur distribua à chacun un dossier comme leur de la précédente réunion et enclencha le vidéoprojecteur qui commença à diffuser des images sur le cadre blanc.

- Comme nous l'avons mentionné tout à l'heure, commença G, il vous faudra procéder à des investigations quant à l'identité des complices de Rokudo Mukuro même si là n'est pas votre principale mission. Les équipes complémentaires vous aideront dans votre tâche et vous fourniront leurs données par voie électronique. Veillez donc à toujours avoir un portable ou un ordinateur sous la main afin de faciliter le transfert des informations. Gokudera et Byakuran, vous êtes respectivement les plus doués dans ce domaine. Je compte sur vous pour veiller à bien sécuriser les systèmes lors des différentes communications à venir.

Le visage grave, les deux hommes acquiescèrent simplement d'un signe de la tête et G commença à faire apparaître à l'écran les photos du lieu dans lequel on soupçonnait Rokudo Mukuro de s'y trouvait. Lui et ses complices. Hibari plissa les yeux et commença à parcourir rapidement les informations recueillies à ce sujet dans le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, cet endroit se nomme Kokuyo Land. C'est un grand bâtiment désaffecté dans lequel on le soupçonne de monter son nouveau trafic de drogue. Pour ce qui est des détails, je vais laisser la parole aux membres de la Matori qui collaboreront avec nous dans cette affaire et qui sauront vous apporter plus d'informations que moi à ce sujet.

G se tourna vers les deux hommes et Hibari ainsi que les autres tournèrent leur regard vers Dino mais quel ne fut leur surprise quand ils virent que c'était Sawada Tsunayoshi qui se levait pour prendre la parole sous le regard amusé de Giotto qui ne chercha même pas à cacher son sourire face à la situation. Chacun d'entre eux fut agréablement surpris et ce n'était pas rien ! Même Hibari qui ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose de la part d'un aussi petit herbivore était assez étonné. Le brun s'était levé et avait pris la place de G suivit par Dino qui s'était installé près de l'ordinateur.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que nous enquêtions sur plusieurs trafics de drogue disséminés un peu partout dans le pays. En temps normal, quel que soit notre manière d'enquêter nous arrivions à les démanteler mais récemment cela est devenu un peu plus... compliqué. La raison étant que nous avons découvert que les trafiquants bénéficiaient désormais d'une aide extérieure.

- À quoi se résumait l'aide fourni ? s'enquit Byakuran en se penchant en avant.

- Moyens de transports et diversions lors des raids, argents, répondit Dino en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Après enquête, nous avons finalement découvert qu'à chaque fois, cette aide mystérieuse se manifestait au travers d'une seule et même personne.

Une photo se superposa à la première et sans même que Tsunayoshi ne dise quoi que ce soit, chacun avait déjà compris de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Chacun reconnaissait les yeux vairons figeaient sur le papier glacé. Cet individu qui ne cessait dernièrement de se jouer d'eux, riant au nez et à la barbe de la police.

- Cet homme est Rokudo Mukuro. Quand nous avons finis par découvrir son identité, nos supérieurs ont décidé de concentrer nos forces sur ce même et seul individu puisqu'il est devenu à proprement parlé l'investigateur des tout récents trafics survenu dans la capitale. Nos meilleurs enquêteurs ont donc été mis sur l'affaire et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu découvrir l'endroit susceptible d'être sa cachette.

- Quelles données exactement avez-vous sur eux ? questionna Yamamoto en levant les yeux de l'écran.

- Nous avons des lieux de fréquentations. La plupart de nos hommes sont déjà sur les lieux, prêt à nous communiquer le moindre détail suspect. Quant à la liste de ces emplacements ainsi que le numéro de nos agents, elle a déjà été fournie aux membres de vos divisions respectives afin que la communication puisse se faire des deux côtés. En attendant que nos hommes se manifestent, nous allons devoir mettre certaines choses en place et espérons compter sur votre aide. Il va donc falloir que nous écourtions cette réunion afin de pouvoir nous préparer. Si cela ne vous dérange pas mon oncle, s'enquit Tsunayoshi en se tournant vers Giotto.

- Il n'y a aucun souci. Les garçons, le reste de la mission vous sera détaillé plus tard, déclara celui-ci en se levant, les yeux rivés vers Hibari et les autres. Je mets donc fin à cette réunion. Veuillez nous communiquer tout changement de situation et uniquement quand ce sera nécessaire.

- Bien chef, répondirent les quatre hommes d'une même voix en se levant à leur tour pour le saluer.

C'est donc avec une certaine excitation que Byakuran, Yamamoto et Gokudera rejoignirent la sortie, suivie par Hibari, toujours aussi calme qu'l'accoutumée.

- Kyoya-kun ? l'interpella soudain Giotto. Peux-tu venir ici quelques instants ? J'aurais quelques mots à te dire.

Le blond fit un signe de la tête à G qui escorta les garçons hors de la pièce. Hibari adressa simplement un regard à Byakuran pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait avancer sans lui avant de se rapprocher de Giotto, les deux membres de la Matori toujours à ses côtés. Le blond charismatique lui adressa un sourire encourageant mais ses yeux étaient on ne peut plus sérieux. Giotto connaissait assez bien ses hommes pour savoir quelle attitude adoptait avec chacun d'entre eux. Mais il savait aussi que malgré le caractère froid et taciturne du membre le plus important de la Troisième Division, celui-ci ne ferait jamais preuve d'un quelconque manque de respect à son égard. Il inspirait ce sentiment à ses hommes. Et ils le lui rendaient bien.

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

Hibari savait parfaitement ce à quoi Giotto faisait allusion mais il lui posa quand même la question. Qu'il le lui demande aussi ouvertement sachant qu'il comprenait parfaitement l'irritait. Non pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment, mais tout simplement parce qu'il faisait allusion à la tête d'ananas l'énervait vraiment.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il d'in air pincé, son mécontentement pouvant se lire sur son visage.

Le sourire de Giotto s'élargit plus encore.

- Comme d'habitude, ta désinvolture suffit à répondre à ma question mais je te le dirais quand même. Je me demandais simplement si tu arriverais à gérer la situation sachant l'intérêt que notre criminel semble te porter.

- Sachez simplement que pour ça, je n'hésiterais pas à le mordre à mort une fois que je l'aurais attrapé.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Veille simplement à nous le ramener vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- J'essaierais de faire un effort.

Giotto hocha la tête d'un air approbateur avant de se tourner vers son neveu.

- Je tenais aussi à te parler de quelque chose de particulier le concernant. Dans notre famille, il se trouve que les hommes plus particulièrement, possèdent un donc assez particulier qui, comment dire… nous rend sensible à certaines choses. Des choses qui ne peuvent être vus. Dans un sens, on peut parler de sixième sens qui se manifeste sous des impressions, des sensations d'inconfort. Chez nous, on appelle ça l'hyper intuition. Dit d'une autre façon, c'est la capacité de ressentir ce qui n'est pas vrai.

D'abord dubitatif, Hibari prit néanmoins la chose très au sérieux sachant qui était en train de lui parler. Giotto ne s'amuserait certainement pas à plaisanter sur un tel sujet. La société d'aujourd'hui avait énormément évolué et il n'était pas rare de rencontrer quelqu'un avec ce qu'on aurait pu appeler des dons, ou des capacités. Le ténébreux comprit soudain où son chef voulait en venir.

- Vous voulez dire, comme des mensonges ou… des illusions.

- Tu as tout comprit Kyoya-kun. Dans une certaine mesure, Tsuna sera votre principal atout. Cependant, même si son don est avéré, ne vous reposez pas trop sur lui. L'hyper intuition est un don nébuleux, complexe. Un peu comme des visions dont les interprétations peuvent vous mener à la victoire… comme à la défaite.

- Je comprends parfaitement.

- Bien ! Avec ça je pense que tout est dit. Si cela s'avère nécessaire, tu pourras en parler à Byakuran, Yamamoto et Gokudera mais veille à ce qu'ils soient les seuls au courant. Je n'ai pas envie ce que cela s'ébruite. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Tout à fait.

- Alors vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance à vous. Tsuna, Dino. Faîtes bien attention à vous.

- Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, le rassura Dino en passant une main dans la chevelure de Tsuna. Je veillerais sur lui.

- Comme d'habitude je compte sur toi Dino-kun.

Les trois hommes le saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce ensemble. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le couloir ou les attendait Byakuran, son paquet de marshmallow dans les mains. Le regard froid que lui lança Hibari le fit à peine réagir et il plongea sa main à l'intérieur du paquet comme si de rien n'était.

- Yamamoto et Gokudera sont partis devant pour préparer ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin. Qu'en est-il vous concernant ? Doit-on vous fournir des choses en particulier ? interrogea Byakuran en direction de Dino et Tsuna.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara simplement le blond avec un sourire. Nous avons déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut dans notre véhicule. Ou vos collègues nous attendent-ils ?

- Au parking. Hibari, si tu as des choses à récupérer…

- Rien qui ne me soit vraiment nécessaire. Maintenant allons-y, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps.

OOOoooOOO

**Quelque part dans un quartier commercial huppé.**

Il serra le poing et frappa de toutes ces forces sur le mur en brique d'une maison qui explosa, creusant un cratère de plusieurs centimètres sans qu'il ne se fasse aucune blessure. Non vraiment c'était se foutre de sa gueule. Ces bons à rien n'étaient tous que de sales déchets et ils s'étaient retenus de ne pas leur éclater la gueule. Non il avait encore besoin d'eux. Et surtout de ce sale déchet d'illusionniste. Ce connard de première comme il aimait bien l'appeler, pour changer à son habituel « déchet » dont il qualifiait 99,999% de la population – et oui personne d'autres que lui et quelques rares personnes méritaient selon son avis de vivre ici-bas – avait des arguments et des moyens de pressions qui faisaient qu'il était presque quasi-impossible de lui tenir tête. Tenir tête à Xanxus ? Il fallait le faire. Ce connard d'illusionniste était vraiment un petit merdeux et il fomentait déjà un plan dans sa tête pour lui faire payer tout ce temps passé à l'humilier et devant les autres en plus. Il grogna de mépris et frappa le mur une nouvelle fois qui cette fois, s'écroula dans un gravats de pierres et un nuage de poussière.

- Hé ! Vous là ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Vous ne voyez pas ce que vous venez de… faire…

- Hein ? C'est à moi que tu causes sale déchet ?

L'homme qui était sorti de la maison poussa un cri apeuré et fila sans demander son reste, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui. Xanxus cracha sur le sol avec mépris et continua sa route. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui. Affreusement chaud. Et il était obligé de porter cette satanée capuche pour dissimuler son visage. Et il ne fallait pas parler de la perruque. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait porté un truc pareil et il maudit Lussuria intérieurement, se jurant de le lui faire payer une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés au manoir. Toutes protestations de sa part avaient été nulles une fois que ce connard d'illusionniste était entré sur la piste. Oui c'était décidé. Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par lui faire payer.

C'est au détour d'un chemin qu'il remarqua finalement ce qu'il cherchait, ou plutôt ce qu'il avait dû chercher après qu'on l'eut obligé à aller lui-même faire ses « courses », Mukuro prétextant que sa Chrome chérie n'était pas sa bonniche et qu'il avait devoir lever son gros derrière de son fauteuil et y aller tout seul. Une veine palpita à son front au rappel de ce souvenir et il gronda de colère, faisant fuir les passants qui marchait sur le même trottoir que lui. Au moment où il s'apprêta à entrer dans la boutique, un passant le bouscula, lui faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre.

-Sale déchet, regarde où tu marches !

- Iiiiih ! Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je suis désolé.

Avant même qu'il ait put l'attraper, celui qui l'avait bousculé s'enfuit en hurlant de peur.

- Tchh. Sale déchet !

Il épousseta sa veste et pénétra à l'intérieur de la boutique. Le son d'une cloche tinta alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui et l'homme derrière le comptoir leva les yeux vers lui avec un air aimable et un sourire professionnel.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?

-Je veux toutes les bouteilles du meilleur bourbon que vous avez.

- Toutes, monsieur ? Vous en êtes certains ?

- Ne me fait pas me répéter sale déchet ! Dépêches-toi de m'amener ce que je veux !

- Bien entendu monsieur, déclara l'homme en souriant et en en se penchant une fois la surprise passé. Nous allons de ce pas préparé votre commande. Doit-on la faire apporter chez vous ?

- Vous poserez le tout dans le coffre de ma voiture.

- Certainement. Payerez-vous en liquide, carte bancaire, chèque ?

- Je payerais en liquide.

- Très bien.

Xanxus sortit une liasse de billets de l'intérieur de sa veste et déposa la somme sur le comptoir. L'homme au comptoir encaissa l'argent et se dirigea dans une autre pièce, suivit par deux autres hommes. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand ils revinrent, les bras chargés de caisses en bois d'ébène cachetées. Ils suivirent Xanxus jusqu'à sa voiture et déposèrent les caisses à l'intérieur du coffre.

- Voilà. J'espère que cette commande saura vous satisfaire. Au plaisir de vous revoir monsieur.

- On verra bien.

Le ténébreux grimpa à l'intérieur de sa voiture et repartit rapidement, satisfait d'avoir fait le plein de boissons mais encore irrité qu'on ait dû l'obliger à se déplacer de lui-même. La prochaine fois, il enverrait Lussuria, et si celui-ci oserait quémander le soutien de ce connard d'illusionniste, il ferait en sorte qu'il ne voit pas le prochain lever de soleil. Lui aussi à sa manière, il savait se montrer persuasif…

**… à suivre**

* * *

Et voilà! Alors ça vous a plut? Je ne peux espérer que oui!


	4. Piège

_[**Résumé entier** : Rokudo Mukuro, tête d'ananas, illusionniste, voleur, trafiquant, escroc et stalker de profession, accessoirement pervers, sadique et imbu de sa personne. Hibari Kyoya, alouette, fier, asocial et bagarreur, officier de police de profession et accessoirement beau garçon. Et quand le premier est considéré comme un dangereux criminel, c'est un jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'engagent entre deux hommes que tout semblent opposer.]_

* * *

**Démasque-moi et attrape-moi si tu peux…**

**Genre : M  
Couple : **6918 et d'autres en second plan que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir**  
Disclaimer : **Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages du manga appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tout le reste il est à moi.**  
Divers :** Voilà la suite de cette fic! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

**| ! | Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes de grammaire et autres ! | ! |**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**_« Piège »_

- Vous vous entendez vraiment bien tous les deux, remarqua Byakuran d'une voix basse et lente, ses yeux mauves tournés vers Tsuna.

Le nez plongé dans la paperasse, Dino leva les yeux vers lui sans rien dire avant de suivre son regard vers l'écran où on pouvait voir le petit brun tendre une glace à la vanille à une jeune collégienne. Hibari qui se contentait d'observait d'un œil, fut néanmoins surpris de la façon dont le blond avait de le contempler. Observant Tsuna mais montrant implicitement par son attitude et son silence à quel point il semblait tenir à lui. C'était même plus qu'un simple regard qu'il lui lançait. Dino le couvait littéralement des yeux.

- Il semble beaucoup dépendre de vous on dirait, continua Byakuran alors qu'il pivotait sur son siège.

- Hahaha ! C'est l'impression qu'on donne ? s'étonna le blond dans un grand éclat de rire avant que son sourire ne disparaisse graduellement derrière un masque de sérieux et de gravité. Je dirais plutôt que c'est le contraire vous savez.

Sa voix était douce en comparaison avec l'expression de son visage. Il eut un petit sourire penaud alors que son regard était toujours ancré au petit brun qui sollicitait l'aide d'un Gokudera qui fumait sa cigarette avec mauvaise humeur, deux glaces aux chocolat dans les mains et d'un Yamamoto tout sourire, à fond dans le rôle.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est plutôt moi qui dépend de lui vous savez.

Byakuran eut une expression intrigué et s'apprêta à lui en demander la raison quand un soupir exaspéré d'Hibari mit un terme à la discussion entre les deux hommes qui levèrent les yeux vers lui, quelque peu surpris.

- Je vais vous mordre à mort si vous n'arrêtez pas de pinailler comme des ménagères à la retraite. En parlant de retraite, travaillez si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vienne vous pendre au nez plutôt que vous ne le croyez.

Le ton avait été froid et mordant. La menace, claire et concise. Dans un silence de plomb, Byakuran se contenta de hausser les épaules en se retournant et Dino reporta son attention sur sa pile de papiers. Depuis que Tsuna, Yamamoto et Gokudera procédaient à la surveillance d'un nouveau périmètre – jouant le rôle de vendeurs de glace à bord d'une camionnette qu'ils avaient empruntés pour le besoin de leur couverture – plus aucun mot n'avait été échangé avec le jeune inspecteur aux yeux bleus. Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui de très intimidant qui obligeait inconsciemment à garder un périmètre de sécurité – il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs- avec lui. Dino ne le détestait pas, loin de là. Il avait toujours su juger les gens au premier regard et son instinct lui avait dit que ce Hibari Kyoya était quelqu'un de fiable et de compétent. Giotto lui-même le lui avait été certifié quand ils avaient été seuls. Il avait simplement espéré qu'étant - bien que temporairement - collègue et pour le bien-être de leur mission, l'asocial aurait pu être un tantinet plus social. À ses yeux, foudroyer du regard et menacer de mort n'était pas une manière de montrer de la sympathie envers quelqu'un. Serrant son stylo dans la main, il se sentit coupable de considérer Hibari comme étant l'unique responsable de la situation.

Il sursauta malgré lui quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés et se demanda s'il n'avait pas pensé à voix haute quand il reconnut Byakuran, une pile de feuille à la main.

- J'aimerais qu'on compare nos données, dit-il simplement en se penchant vers lui.

- Bien sûr. Fais-moi voir.

Dino se passe une main sur le visage afin de se reprendre et baissa les yeux sur les feuilles que Byakuran avait posées sur le clavier de son ordinateur pour s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient…vierges. Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers lui mais l'expression de son regard suffit à lui intimer le silence. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hibari avant de jouer le jeu et de faire comme s'il comparait les soi-disantes notes de Byakuran penché sur lui, aux siennes.

- Le moniteur numéro 2 me renvoit ces données que j'ai vérifié avec le numéro 3 et elles sont différentes. Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ?

Alors qu'il parlait, Byakuran se rapprocha de Dino jusqu'à ce que sa bouche parvienne près de l'oreille du blond.

- N'en veux pas à Hibari pour tout à l'heure, lui murmura discrètement Byakuran. C'est juste que les affaires concernant Mukuro le tiennent particulièrement à cœur et il n'aime pas quand on bâcle le travail. Et puis je sais quand il n'apprécie pas quelqu'un et tu peux me croire que quand c'est le cas il le montre ouvertement. Il n'a rien dit jusqu'à maintenant alors je suppose que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il t'apprécie.

Dina haussa les sourcils de surprise avant d'esquisser un sourire face à autant de prévention, aussi gêné que Byakuran ait facilement pu ressentir le trouble qui l'avait traversé.

- Ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit-il alors d'une voix plus ferme et assurée. Le moniteur numéro 3 est un peu défectueux et a un temps de réponse plus lent que les autres. Mais mes données sont les mêmes que les tiennes alors je pense qu'en vérifiant maintenant, le problème devrait être réglé.

- Tu me rassures. Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite alors.

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant concernant le moniteur. Je t'avoue que ça m'était complétement sorti de la tête.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Byakuran lui adressa un grand sourire suivit d'une pression de la main sur son épaule avant de se détourner et de retourner devant son écran. Dino recommença quant à lui à prendre des notes, rasséréné par les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux blanc comme neige. Il savait depuis le début qu'il avait eu tort de s'être imaginé des choses et c'est donc avec un regain d'énergie qu'il continua son travail.

**¤OOO¤¤¤OOO¤**

Mukuro esquissa un sourire quand il vit Xanxus passait la porte, une caisse dans les mains qu'il déposa bruyamment à côté de son fauteuil dans lequel il s'écroula lourdement. Le silence laissa très vite place à une certaine agitation alors que chaque personne dans la pièce se regroupait autour de la petite table au centre de la pièce, non loin de là où il était. Face à son expression irritée, Levi-A-Than s'empressa de se jeter aux pieds de son boss afin de lui expliquer la situation. Xanxus retint une grimace. De tous ses déchets qui lui servaient de gardiens – et donc de subordonnés – Levi était certainement le plus démonstratif quand il s'agissait de lui montrer son dévouement et il le haïssait pour ça. Ce débordement d'admiration le dégoutait plus qu'il ne lui faisait plaisir. Il se retint de ne pas encastrer la tête de son gardien dans le sol avec sa botte.

- Nous attendions votre retour afin de pouvoir débuter la réunion Boss.

Une veine palpita furieusement à la tempe de Xanxus qui fulminait déjà de colère.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça avant que je parte ? ragea Xanxus alors que ses yeux à la couleur du sang luisaient dangereusement en direction de celui qui était assis juste en face de lui.

- Je t'avoue que je me le demande aussi, lâcha Mukuro en émettant ce rire si particulier et qui faisait l'une de ses principales caractéristiques.

- On aurait pu gagner du temps sale déchet ! D'abord t'arrives en retard et tu m'obliges à aller acheter ces putains de bouteilles !

- Oya oya ! On s'emporte Xanxus ? Tu m'en vois sincèrement désolé, mais tu vois je pensais simplement à ton intérêt. Je sais combien un alcoolique comme toi peux se montrer d'une nature exécrable quand il ne bois pas. Alors comme je tenais à avoir le peu d'attention que tu es capable de porter à quelqu'un pour notre réunion, j'ai simplement tenu à faire passer tes intérêts avant les miens. N'est-ce pas la preuve d'une grande générosité ?

- Tu vas mourir sale déchet !

- Kufufu ! Toujours aussi plein d'entrain Xanxus !

Alors que le rire de Mukuro retentissait et que des explosions mélangées à des torrents de flammes traversaient la pièce de part et d'autre, les autres membres du groupe observèrent l'échange en simples spectateurs qu'ils étaient. Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils assistaient à l'une des nombreuses disputes entre les deux hommes. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore jamais osé s'interposer. Ils tenaient trop à la vie pour ça. Par contre Ken et Chikusa, deux des acolytes de Mukuro, en profitaient toujours pour en rajouter une couche. Enfin c'était plutôt Ken qui l'ouvrait, Chikusa se contentant de rester près de son partenaire du crime, étant néanmoins d'accord avec lui malgré son visage dénué d'expression. Chacun retourna à ses occupations jusqu'à ce que Xanxus ne se décide lui-même à mettre fin au conflit, se contentant d'arracher le couvercle de sa caisse en bois d'un coup de pied et de saisir une des bouteilles qu'elle contenait. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil alors que Levi s'acharnait à éteindre les flammes avec un extincteur.

- Bien ! Je pense que nous avons assez joué. Il est temps de commencer notre petite réunion.

- Sale déchet ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

- Ushishi ! Le Prince commençait à en avoir assez. Il était temps que ça commence. Boss c'est de votre faute !

- Ferme-là sale déchet si tu ne veux pas finir carbonisé !

- Ushishi !

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas long. Je suis resté ici bien plus longtemps que prévu. Je vous ferais taxer tout ce temps perdu.

- VOIIIII ! Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! Qu'on la commence cette réunion ou je vais devenir fou.

- Kufufu ! On y arrive Squalo. Si tout le monde veut bien se faire la peine d'écouter.

Tout le monde se tut dans la pièce alors qu'il dégageait l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il avait enfin un petit instant de répit pour se concentrer. Tous le regardèrent alors que Mukuro dardait sur un Xanxus maintenant étonné un regard inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y déchet ? Ca ne t'a pas suffi tout à l'heure, tu en veux encore ?

- Et bien… je pense que ça peut aller pour l'instant. Terminons ça rapidement, se dit Mukuro pour lui-même avant de sourire. Nous réglerons nos différents à une autre occasion Xanxus. Concernant notre affaire, nous avançons rapidement. Grace à l'aide de chacun, la production de nos drogues de synthèse s'est faite plus rapidement que ce que j'avais prévu initialement c'est pourquoi je tiens à vous remercier. Non seulement la quantité prévue est arrivé à son terme mais nous allons pouvoir procéder à la transaction à la date convenue. Mammon, quand est-il du côté de nos acheteurs ?

- Ils m'ont appelé un peu avant une heure cet après-midi. Ils on préparé l'argent. Le lieu de rendez-vous n'a pas changé.

- Ont-ils enfin spécifié qui ils voulaient pour l'échange ?

- Toi bien évidement puisque tu es officiellement le cerveau de cette affaire. Tu peux être accompagné de deux autres personnes de ton choix.

- Xanxus, tu viendras avec moi. Je peux compter sur toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Tchhh !

- Ma petite Chrome, m'accompagneras-tu ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Mukuro-sama.

- Bien. Tu peux les rappeler en leur confirmant ce qui a été dit. La marchandise est prête, et nous serons au rendez-vous comme convenu. En attendant, que chacun retourne au repaire et aide au déménagement. Il ne doit rien rester. Absolument rien. Je pense que je suis assez clair ?

Un silence lui fut donné en réponse.

- Kufufu. Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller, déclara-t-il alors en écartant les bras. Pas toi Xanxus.

Alors que le reste du groupe quittait la pièce, certains curieux tentèrent de savoir ce que Mukuro pouvait bien vouloir au boss au tempérament de feu mais ils furent rapidement chassés par un simple regard de l'homme aux yeux vairons. Xanxus se contenta de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson à même la bouteille alors que Mukuro se rapprochait de lui lentement, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, il regretta d'avoir provoqué l'illusionniste, surtout quand celui-ci se pencha vers lui avec un sourire sardonique, sa main se posant sur le haut de ses épaules pour glisser le long de son torse musclé, dessinant la ligne de ses pectoraux. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front.

**¤OOO¤¤¤OOO¤**

Hibari jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Dino avant de pousser un léger soupir. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais cru possible qu'on puisse l'obliger ou l'inciter à faire une telle chose. Comme quoi il n'était jamais trop tard pour les premières fois. Alors il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand le blond poussa un petit cri apeuré tout en sursautant sur son siège alors qu'il s'asseyait nonchalamment à côté de lui. Un petit silence passa pendant lequel le brun continua de parcourir rapidement ses notes alors que Dino jetait de rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, intrigué par son attitude. À l'instant où il sembla vouloir abandonner, Hibari reposa soudain ses fiches et darda sur lui ses yeux bleus aux accents métalliques.

- Je t'avoue que je suis assez intrigué. Par ce que tu as dit à Byakuran, précisa le brun devant le regard perdu de Dino. Je me demandais simplement ce que tu voulais dire par le fait que c'était toi qui dépendait de lui et non l'inverse.

La surprise de Dino passa rapidement à de l'amusement puis du sérieux alors qu'il plongeait un regard sur ses fiches qu'il se mit à feuilleter d'un air distrait.

- Tsuna et moi c'est une sacrée histoire. Il était dans la Matori bien avant moi et moi… je n'étais que le petit bleu qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. J'avais beau avoir passé les concours et réussi à avoir un poste dans la brigade, il était de notoriété pour tout le monde que je trainais une certaine réputation derrière moi…

- De quel genre ?

- Du genre maladroit. Mais maladroit dans le genre : parfait boulet. Pendant l'un de mes stages, j'ai même réussi à faire capoter des missions, à compromettre des filatures et des couvertures. Certains ont voulu me virer pensant que je n'étais pas fait pour le terrain, d'autres ont voulu me garder, mais derrière un bureau. Par je ne sais quel miracle, le chef de la Matori m'a appelé en me proposant de m'engager. Tu imagines ma surprise. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… J'étais franchement heureux mais en même temps je redoutais certaines choses ce qui n'a pas raté. Personne n'a voulu d'un boulet comme moi comme partenaire. J'étais à deux doigts de me résigner quand « il » est arrivé.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais. Ce jour-là il est simplement venu vers moi. Il m'a tendu la main et m'a dit être heureux de me rencontrer et de compter un nouveau membre dans l'équipe. Qu'il n'avait pas de coéquipier et m'a alors proposé de le devenir. Je voulais refuser. Je ne voulais pas que les autres le décrient. Pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi, au final je n'ai pas pu refuser. Et aujourd'hui voilà où on en est…

- C'est étrange. Tu m'as pourtant l'air d'être quelqu'un de parfaitement fiable. Rien de ce que tu viens de me décrire.

Dino ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le compliment et il esquissa un sourire.

- C'est entièrement grâce à Tsuna. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais dès que je suis avec lui, c'est comme si je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Plus de boulettes, plus d'emmerdes. Mais… c'est assez gênant. Quand il n'est pas dans les parages, je redeviens le parfait naze que je suis à la base. Ce qui explique en partie le : je dépends de lui.

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Bien qu'il fût assez surpris par cette déclaration, il n'en montra rien et resta parfaitement impassible, digérant l'information.

- Si je comprends bien, le mieux pour cette mission est que vous ne soyez pas séparé l'un de l'autre, c'est ça ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, lâcha Dino d'une voix contrite, une main passé dans sa chevelure blonde avec un air d'excuse.

- Bien. Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire, tout comme je suppose que malgré cet… « handicap » je n'aurais rien à dire quant à la qualité de votre travail. Cependant n'oubliez pas…

Sortant l'un de ses tonfas qu'il fit luire devant les yeux du blond, il le regarda dans les yeux et sans même l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

- Si cette mission capote par ta faute ou celle de l'autre herbivore, je n'hésiterais pas à vous mordre à mort.

- B… bien sûr ! Je ferais attention c'est promis.

Dino essuya discrètement une goutte de sueur sur son front alors qu'Hibari retournait devant son moniteur. Finalement, l'asocial ne l'était pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru et il repensa aux paroles de Byakuran. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance en son instinct en dépit de son hésitation. Il était maintenant sûr et certain que tout se passerait bien. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il leva les yeux vers son écran quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un point rouge clignotait avec un encadré qui indiquait « Signal perdu ». Dino se leva, faisant renverser sa chaise en arrière. Hibari se leva à son tour, moins alerte mais attentif.

- On a perdu la trace du micro traceur numéro 1.

- Celui placé sur cet homme avec des bibelots dans les cheveux ?

Dino se renfrogna en se rappelant le moment ou Tsuna avait malencontreusement bousculé leur cible, accrochant sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive un minuscule traceur à l'intérieur de sa veste. Ils avaient ainsi pu suivre le trajet que leur cible avait emprunté pour regagner leur repaire, confirmant ainsi à leur collègue l'emplacement de leur cachette. Le blond avait seulement espéré que leur cible ne découvre pas aussi vite l'appareil. Il y avait des chances pour que cela compromette leur mission.

- Oui, celui-là même.

- Et les autres traceurs ? On les a toujours non ?

Les yeux levés vers le moniteur, le blond vérifia que les signaux émettaient toujours. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que c'était le cas.

- On les a. Mais il va falloir dire aux hommes sur les lieux de surveiller leurs allées et venues et dès maintenant. S'ils ont vraiment repéré notre traceur, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'ils quittent les lieux et cherchent à trouver une nouvelle cachette.

- Je vais prévenir Byakuran et lui demander d'appeler le QG.

- Je vais dire aux autres de revenir en attendant les nouvelles données.

**[Quelques instant plus tard]**

Un peu moins d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis le retour de Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Byakuran était encore au téléphone alors qu'avec Hibari, ils réfléchissaient quant à la suite de leur plan. L'homme aux cheveux blancs venait tout juste de les avertir que la cible sur laquelle ils avaient accroché l'un de leur traceur venait en ce moment de quitter le repère et semblait apparemment se diriger vers le centre-ville. Le micro traceur placé sur la voiture n'avait pas encore été détecté. Ils allaient donc pouvoir agir rapidement et en conséquence. Le silence s'était à présent installé alors que Byakuran les rejoignait et que Tsuna finissait d'ajuster sa perruque.

- On a les données. La voiture est encore en mouvement donc on a encore un peu de marge.

Byakuran soupira alors qu'il portait sur Tsuna un regard mi- étonné, mi- résigné.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'avoir recours à ce genre de… méthode ?

- Je sais que c'est démodé mais ça a fait ses preuves, affirma Dino en souriant alors qu'il resserrait les bretelles dans le dos de son partenaire. Si on a de la chance, cela nous permettra d'approcher notre cible assez longtemps pour l'arrêter. Et puis, nous ne serons pas loin non plus. Nous pourrons intervenir rapidement si la situation venait à se dégrader. Ce que je n'espère en rien bien entendu. Voilà, c'est fini.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tsuna. Dino esquissa un sourire fier, Yamamoto et Byakuran sifflèrent, impressionnés, alors que Gokudera rougissait et qu'Hibari haussait un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- On a plus qu'à attendre que notre cible daigne s'arrêter et commencer à ferrer notre proie avec cet adorable hameçon.

- Di… Dino-san !

- Excuse-moi Tsuna. Mais comme d'habitude, tu es si mignon.

Tsuna devint rouge comme une pivoine mais sembla néanmoins heureux alors qu'il souriait timidement au blond.

- _Une nouvelle preuve de leur lien_, nota Hibari en reportant son attention sur les écrans de contrôle, surveillant le trajet de leur cible.

- Mais pourquoi Tsuna ? Pourquoi pas Dino ?

Le blond le regarda avec des gros yeux comme s'il venait de lâcher une remarque complétement débile.

- C'est évident non ? Parce que Tsuna est de loin le plus mignon !

L'affirmation pouvait paraître un tantinet idiote mais aux yeux de tout le monde elle apparut comme étant l'évidence même après réflexion. Parce que si Tsuna avait tout de la jeune vierge innocente, Dino était plutôt du genre éphèbe et n'avait point la candeur qui faisait de loin tout le charme de son partenaire. Chacun émit une moue d'approbation en haussant des épaules et se détourna quand Gokudera héla ses compagnons qui se rassemblèrent rapidement autour de lui.

- La cible vient tout juste de s'arrêter, déclara-t-il en pointant le signal sur le moniteur. En partant maintenant, on devrait y être dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- Imprime-le plan, ordonna Hibari alors qu'il saisissait son téléphone. Yamamoto et Byakuran, vous partez avec Tsuna. Veillez bien à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent d'un simple signe de tête quand Dino retint Tsuna d'une main sur l'épaule qui après un court instant de silence, esquissa un sourire rassurant.

- On sera séparé mais je sais que tout ira bien Dino-san. Après tout, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu viendrais pour me sauver n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond eut un mince sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, se moquant des regards étonnés qui venaient de converger dans leur direction. Tsuna rougit mais ne retint pas un sourire sur ses petites lèvres roses.

- A tout à l'heure Tsuna. Sois prudent.

Le brun émit un simple signe de tête avant de quitter le camion avec les deux autres hommes. Hibari se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas mieux fait d'envoyer aussi Dino mais il avait besoin de lui aussi. Il composa un numéro sur son portable et attendit que Gamma décroche au bout du fil.

**¤OOO¤¤¤OOO¤**

La situation semblait avoir dégénéré après qu'ils aient perdu un de leurs signaux. Il s'étaient attendus à des courses poursuites à travers la ville. Mais pas à ça. Pas à ce que leur cible prenne tranquillement un verre au comptoir d'un bar comme si rien ne s'était passé. Byakuran jeta un regard dubitatif à Yamamoto qui se contenta de hausser des épaules, pas plus avancé que lui.

A l'intérieur de leur voiture, il espionnait de loin ce qui se passait dorénavant entre Tsuna sous sa couverture et leur cible, mais écoutait attentivement grâce au micro que le brun avait de dissimuler sur lui. Apparemment, l'objet de leur attention semblait malgré son sale caractère, attiré par la jolie brunette qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés. Et il le semblait plus encore, alors qu'elle posait une main sur son bras. Byakuran ne put s'empêcher d'envier le ténébreux et un regard vers Yamamoto lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Il porta néanmoins un micro à ses lèvres et murmura ses ordres à Tsuna.

- Dès que tu le pourras, isoles-le. Qu'importes l'endroit, tu as la drogue avec toi pour l'immobiliser et l'envoyer aux pays des fées et des petits lutins bleus.

Dans les écouteurs qu'ils avaient aux oreilles, ils continuaient d'écouter la discussion entre les deux hommes. Enfin, entre leur proie et leur petit travesti. Qui jouait parfaitement son rôle. Et avec une facilité déconcertante. Il le faisait même tellement bien que ça en devenait troublant.

- J'aime les hommes comme vous, vous savez. Ils me font… comment dire. Complétement chavirer et je me sens toute chose à l'intérieur quand je vois leur muscle et leur pectoraux.

La discussion avait en soi quelque chose d'assez hilarant mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Heureusement qu'Hibari n'était pas dans le coin. Il les aurait mordus à mort rien que pour avoir osé imaginer des choses pas jolies jolies avec l'adorable Tsuna en robe- incroyablement- courte et bottes en cuir.

- Est-ce que je pourrais…les toucher ? murmura Tsuna alors qu'il se penchait avec une lenteur exagéré vers l'homme qui n'était autre que Xanxus.

Posant une main ferme sur sa cuisse alors que ses lèvres effleuraient son oreille, ignorant le barman qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- En privé bien sûr, susurra-t-il alors d'une voix suave, laissant au ténébreux le soin d'imaginer ce que ces mots laissaient envisager comme perspective.

Byakuran et Yamamoto qui n'avaient jusque-là pas arrêtés de gigoter sur leur siège, observèrent d'un œil alerte Tsuna s'éloignait en compagnie de leur cible à l'intérieur du bar. Et plus précisément en direction des toilettes.

- Fais bien attention Tsuna, l'avertit Byakuran, plus inquiet qu'il n'avait voulu le laisser paraître. Sois précis, mais surtout sois rapide. Ne lui laisse même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

- Et si besoin, rajouta Yamamoto, donne lui un bon coup de pied entre les jambes. Je peux t'assurer que ça le calmera le temps que tu l'envoie rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Bien qu'aucune réponse ne leur fût donnée, ils savaient tous les deux que Tsuna avait bien enregistré leur mise en garde. Ils prièrent pour que tout se passe bien.

**¤OOO¤¤¤OOO¤**

Tsuna éclata de rire alors que Xanxus le poussait dans la cabine et refermait la porte derrière eux. Il était un peu effrayé mais il avait l'habitude. Cependant il n'y avait pas que cela. Son hyper intuition lui hurlait de faire attention. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de déclencher tout un système d'alarme à l'intérieur de sa tête. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il jugea que c'était parce qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation dangereuse. Son hyper intuition réagissait toujours dans ce genre de cas. Mais ce n'était certainement pas comme d'habitude.

Mais malgré tout, tant qu'il restait maître de lui-même, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il panique. Non. Il ne devait pas échouer. Dino comptait sur lui. Byakuran, Gokudera et Yamamoto aussi. Et même si Hibari n'avait rien dit, il savait que le brun comptait aussi sur lui. Il sentit la main de Xanxus se posait avec fermeté sur l'une de ses fesses alors qu'il collait son corps au sien, sa bouche niché à l'intérieur de sa nuque qu'il embrassait, mordait et léchait, lui arrachant des gémissements qu'il étouffa avec ses poings, rougissant après s'être rappelé que ses deux compagnons entendaient tout de ce qui était en train de se passer. Profitant que l'attention de sa cible soit concentrée ailleurs, l'une de ses mains glissa discrètement à l'intérieur de son sac qu'il portait en bandoulière, y récupérant la seringue qu'il dissimula dans la manche de sa veste. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que Xanxus ne cherche pas à fourrager au niveau de ses jambes autrement il découvrirait très rapidement la supercherie. Et il se doutait que cela ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir.

Il émit un hoquet de surprise alors que la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène venait se plaquer sur la sienne, capturant ses lèvres et forçant un passage afin d'y introduire sa langue. Tsuna poussa un gémissement étouffé alors qu'il s'accrochait au cou de Xanxus qui en réponse, glissa une main sur sa cuisse dénudé, lui faisant lever sa jambe à hauteur de son bassin.

Tsuna fit glisser la seringue entre ses doigts alors que Xanxus aspirait ses lèvres entre les siennes avant de les mordre.  
Il ôta l'embout en plastique alors que la main de Xanxus remontait dangereusement de sa cuisse jusqu'à son bassin.  
Il leva le bras alors que Xanxus mettait fin au baiser et sursauta face au sourire diabolique qu'il lui lançait alors que des yeux vairons le scrutaient avec avidité, luisant dans l'obscurité de la petite cabine.

Et Tsuna comprit. Mais il était déjà trop tard. L'aiguille s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa nuque alors qu'une décharge électrique parcourait tout son corps, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il s'évanouissait dans les bras de son agresseur.

- Kufufu. Fais de beaux rêves… Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.

Alertés par ses mots, Byakuran et Yamamoto ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre l'intérieur de la cabine. Qui à leur plus grand malheur, était déjà vide…

_**… à suivre**_

* * *

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!  
**_


End file.
